


Falling For You [Podfic]

by TeenyTinyTony (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Buses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeenyTinyTony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has known Gabriel long enough to know even a bus ride with his best friend won't end well.</p><p>He's pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824845) by [Trustyourdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustyourdragons/pseuds/Trustyourdragons). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6xiv5gus6rev108/Falling+For+You.mp3) (SIZE 12MBs) 

 

Podfic length: 13:18

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic so I apologise that the odd stutter made it through and that there's no sound effects ect. This was very much me learning the ropes of recording anything at all.


End file.
